


На грани

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechaphilia, Near Death, Police, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Коннор танцует на грани смерти, его существование висит на волоске. И Хэнк сделает всё, чтобы помочь, спасти — или хотя бы подарить ему наслаждение в последний раз...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	На грани

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020.

Коннор сидит у стены, опирается на неё только одним плечом. Его ноги пробиты пулями, и одна почти переломилась ниже колена. Его пиджак изорван на рукавах и животе, рука перебита, на левой лопатке — тоже рваная дыра. Правая часть лица повреждена, и вместо человеческого глаза там — одна чёрная склера с алым ободком камеры.  
  
Тириум везде. Синие лужи под бёдрами, на груди, на лице.  
  
Коннор истекает — кровью.  
  
Хэнку страшно на него смотреть. Ему больно за двоих: своя рана тоже ноет, тянет вниз по плечу так, будто там открытый разрез. Но смотреть на Коннора всё равно больнее.  
  
Лейтенант сжимает пластиковую руку — бережно и крепко. Лейтенант не отрывает глаз от пластикового лица. Коннор медленно моргает.  
  
— Мы отстрелялись, — его хватает на короткую улыбку.  
  
Хэнк раз за разом пытается сглотнуть острый колючий ком в горле.  
  
— Да, — кивает он, — да. Держись только, парень. Держись. Я доложил капитану, вызвал бригаду техпомощи. Потерпи, — он выдавливает последнее слово по слогам, хрипло. Оно царапает ему язык.  
  
Коннор улыбается спокойно и немного шире. Он оглядывает своё тело: оно абсолютно нефункционально, за исключением одной лишь руки. Той самой, которую держит лейтенант. Но стрелок промахнулся мимо центральных биокомпонентов. Мимо процессора — и мимо насоса.  
  
— У меня есть час до отключения, — отзывается он так легко, будто не видит отсчёта красных цифр каждую чёртову секунду. — Центральные шлюзы перекрыты, падение уровня тириума остановлено. Центральные системы не имеют критичных повреждений. Только корпус немного… — Коннор запинается в подборе правильного слова, — горит.  
  
Он умалчивает о том, что тириума всё-таки слишком мало. Умалчивает о нарастающих критических ошибках, грозящих шатдауном. Это неважно, пока есть время.  
  
Хэнк прикрывает глаза на миг. Ему трудно смотреть на зияющие дыры — там, где он сам обнимал только вчера. Тяжело смотреть в разные — человеческий и _нечеловеческий_ — глаза. Невыносимо знать, что Коннору всё-таки _больно_.  
  
— Хэнк, — зовёт его андроид, — Хэнк…  
  
Лейтенант поднимает глаза — их жжёт, так сильно и сухо жжёт. У Хэнка давно, очень давно кончились слёзы, будь они прокляты. Не кончилась только любовь.  
  
— Что? — он невольно стискивает пальцы Коннора сильнее. Не так, не так он хотел бы думать об этом чувстве. Не так хотел бы о нём рассказать. Но выбора может и не остаться.  
  
— Ты можешь, — Коннор неуверенно поджимает губы, — ты можешь помочь. Если тебе не трудно. Переключить основные потоки информации.  
  
Хэнк хмурится. Он не понимает. Он всё ещё не понимает долбанное нихера в этих сраных андроидах. Даром, что в одного влюбился. Но это не имеет значения, если он и вправду поможет.  
  
— Что делать? — сипло спрашивает он, обнимая неповреждённую кисть Коннора обеими руками. — Скажи, мальчик. Я уж постараюсь.  
  
Коннор улыбается коротко и осторожно вытаскивает свою ладонь из рук Хэнка. И дело совсем не в боли: ему не хочется её отнимать. Он подносит её к груди — пониже светящегося обода регулятора, сдвигает панель в сторону.  
  
— Вот тут. Под цилиндром регулятора, — поясняет Коннор. — Если ты прижмёшь к нему кабели в глубине, возникнут взаимные наводки. Возможно, получится замкнуть контур. Я перестану получать сигналы о неисправности.  
  
Хэнк неверяще усмехается, хотя глаза его неотрывно следят за пальцами Коннора внутри корпуса.  
  
— Ты словишь кайф вместо боли, так, что ли?  
  
Коннор кивает. Это короткое подтверждение его догадки выбивает Хэнка из равновесия.  
  
Секс. Коннор предлагает ему такую андроидскую форму грёбаного секса! С этими их сраными проводками и прочей хренью — так легко забыть, что они такое могут. Умеют получать удовольствие. Теперь, после революции, уж точно могут — он специально читал.  
  
Хэнк решается за секунды. Он кладёт руку на раскрытую панель.  
  
— Говори, если что не так, — хрипло гаркает он, втискивая пальцы внутрь, нашаривая те самые кабели и вжимая их наверх, к цилиндру.  
  
Коннор моргает согласно — и в следующий миг тихо, очень тихо стонет. Окна о критических ошибках закрываются, пропадают одно за другим, и от этого легче.  
  
— Так, да. Так хорошо, Хэнк, — он откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену.  
  
Лейтенант всё ещё не очень верит. Боится, что это не поможет. Боится, что чёртов андроид лжёт. Он буквально втирает выскальзывающие гладкие кабели куда-то вглубь Коннора.  
  
Коннору кажется, он летит. Контур замыкается, задваивается — Хэнк слишком старается, но он не собирается его останавливать.  
  
Никаких ошибок. Никакой угрозы. Никакой проблемы с тириумом. Их просто не существует.  
  
Зато существуют они вдвоём. Так, как надо. Так, как правильно.  
  
Коннор стонет. Пусть это — иллюзия, но она для него реальна. Она прекрасна. Даже если техники не успеют, они с Хэнком проживут эти моменты в близости, а не в боли.  
  
Лейтенанта разрывает диссонансом, но он не останавливается, двигает пальцами дальше, вызывая новые стоны.  
  
Не так — не так он представлял себе их первый секс, даже после штудирования всех форумов. Не так он думал, что будет входить в напарника, ставшего любовником.  
  
_Он думал ласкать Коннора везде — на форумах говорили о сенсорных перегрузках. Он думал прикупить электронных игрушек. Он думал, что Коннор сам — захочет взять его в рот так, как тянул вчера в рот его пальцы, “анализируя доказательства” целых полминуты. Он думал о его языке — самой чувствительной зоне, как однажды обронил сам Коннор._  
  
_Он хотел наконец-то дать Коннору попробовать его во всех точках. Вчера ночью, в своей одинокой постели, двигая рукой по члену, он долго представлял, что это будут за точки._  
  
_Он думал довести его до этого странного электронного оргазма, как говорили другие девианты. Он думал дойти до оргазма — своего, простого, человеческого — вместе с ним._  
  
Но сейчас они — здесь. Сейчас их надежда висит на тонком волоске. Сейчас Хэнк может только это — и если Коннору так нравится, он готов работать рукой хоть всё оставшееся время.  
  
Из горла андроида вырываются скрежещущие, пищащие технические звуки. Глаза безостановочно моргают, и лейтенанту снова становится _страшно_.  
  
_Нет, нет. Только не так!_  
  
— Коннор? — лейтенант замирает, опускает пальцы. — Парень, ты как?  
  
— Всё хоро… — андроида встряхивает и выгибает. Он затихает.  
  
Хэнк сидит не шевелясь, боясь даже выдохнуть, боясь вынуть руку.  
  
Шаги. Где-то за спиной раздаются быстрые шаги нескольких человек, но он их не слышит.  
  
Когда дверь распахивается, когда входят техники и врачи, они видят две неподвижных статуи.  
  
— Лейтенант Андерсон! Лейтенант!  
  
Хэнк не отзывается. Его не оторвать, не поднять. Он должен быть только в одном месте — рядом с Коннором.  
  
Техники настаивают на своём. Он их не слышит — но они всё равно делают, что должны, поднимают его с колен. Он не хочет — но его оттаскивают в четыре руки от прохладного корпуса. Он боится смотреть — но он смотрит на ровное лицо.  
  
Не зря.  
  
Ровно в тот миг, когда его оставляют в покое, когда он перестаёт вырываться, андроид открывает глаза. За чужими головами, руками, спинами, склонившимися над ним, Коннор улыбается. Ему, только ему одному.  
  
Хэнк улыбается в ответ, не чувствуя своих слёз, не чувствуя чужих рук. Он видит только одно лицо, одни глаза, одну улыбку.  
  
Он счастлив.


End file.
